Unforseen Love
by AnimexLuver4Ever
Summary: Paul is sent on an impossible mission by his grandfather  the cost of failure:Entei... knowing that failure isn't an option he wanders of alone and meets a certain bluenett that shows him nothings impossible not even love
1. Mission Impossible

UNFORSEEN LOVE 

HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS GOING TO BE AN IKARISHIPPING BECAUSE IT IS MY

FAVORITE SHIPPING IN THE WHOLE SERIES . ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE 

"Master Paul, whrere are you going?" an old butler asked as he saw the purple haired boy grab his coat and opened the door top leave.

"None of your bussiness" responed the boy coldly responded. "Tell grandfather and Reggie that i'll be home for dinner". He didnt even wait for a replyor farewell in one quick motion he opened the door and left letting the door slam behind him.

" Very well..." mummered the butler and locked the door. He knew better not to talk back to the young Master. Everyone knew it was best not to anger him for he was subborn at times and can be vey disagreeable and cold when displeased .In fact the Shinji family has a reputation of being cold and heartless and will stop at nothing to get what they want of course no one would speak of this if they wanted to keep their job. And with the Shinji family being one of the richest family no one could affrord to get on the bad side. The butler seeked out the Master and Reggie to inform the of their sibling's absence.

Paul trudged through a long and restless road. The late afternoon breeze brushed across his face and his purple hair ruffling it from its neatly combed place,ever so lightly .The purple boy stuffed its hand into his pockets and rested a scowl upon his emotionless face. His mind drifted away with the wind ,overwhelmed with thoughts. Thoughts of his grandfather's orders...He couldn't stand it anymore; he had to get away as far as soon quikened his step and soon came to a part of the road, where the path diverged to a narrow trail leading into a lush thick forest. When he was young he would always come and practice or lie under a trees doing nothing. It was great back then, he was carefree just the serene peacefulness of was sanctuary from the realworld ...and from his past not to mention his grandfathers missions that he was always sent to do.. First thing soughting out was a big oak tree he claimed his own when he was young. Sitting down beneath it he began to calm down as he cleared his head allowing him to analyze the situation.

" How could he expect me to do such a task to do something like that im only 17 for Arceus sake!" He growled out loud unaware of the fact that he was talking to himself . He clenched his fists and hit them against the cold ground, hard. Closing his eyes ,he racalled the coversation between him and his ruthless grandfather...

* FLASHBACK*

_" Paul my grandson you have always been my most obidient messenger besides Reggie who would not obey. Never have you failed me before and I expect the same results with this new task im about to give you" announced his grandfather. There was no humor in his eyes. His monotone expression always gave chills up Paul's spine. "Yes grandfather." replide Paul. How he hated to call him that. He never showed the slightest hint of emotion for him. He never showed any kind of love' the only thin he showed Paul was haterd and ruthlessness ever since his parents died and his grandfather took him and Reggie for causes of his would always treat them like they were some kind of robots never praising them for good deeds ." Excellent " he said and turned to face the opposite of him. Paul do you remember when i gave you your first pokemon Ente_i?"You were only seven ,but you werent allowed to have a pokemon till ten years old , but it was our secret".he said.

_Paul stared at the floor. Of course he rememberd the first day he was given Entei the legendary was the best day of his life. Even though he never showed any one that he had one he still cared for it .But the question was why did his grandfather bring it up now?_

_" Entei has been in our generation for years Paul and now it is in your possission , you must carry on this tradition ..." Paul looked at him with a confused look " I don't understand ...he responded"._

_His grandfather turned to look at him." Your not a child anymore, you've grown into a man now ,and it is your responsibility to carry on this tradition to this family. I'm not getting any younger and I wish to hold my grandson before I pass Reggie is moving out of here not wanting to do anything for me you are my only hope and this is your task to bare._

_The stotic boy nearly fainted after hearing all this, Was this really his next mission to do? He took a few moments to finally process this profound thought but when he finally did he argued."But grandfather im only seventeen!" _

_The old man shook his head sternly " I've put a lot of thought ot this and I've decide that you are old enough and by next full moon you will find a wife and be wed"._

_Paul scowledat this. " And... if i shall happen to fail?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice._

_The expression on his grandfather's face to serious from dead serious . He did not return his humor. "This is one mission you can not afford to fail , because if you do you will have forsaken the Shinji family just like your you own brother who was stripped from his suicune. You will be stripped from your possessions.,"he said gravely."Including Entei... _

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Paul's eyes fluttered open as he escaped that horrid experience, he had gone through today. He still couldn't belive the next objective of his next task. It was simply mind-boggling. That thought has never crossed his mind.

"Why would grandfather give me such an imagining task? Is he testing me? To see how I would measure up in a task that is not related to my training skills"?he wonderd to himself.

"This is crazy. I dont know the first things in women , how does he expect me to court them? What the heck is his problem?" he thought to his anger boiling up. Nonetheless , he was his grandfather ,and no matter what he would never dissapoint them not after what Reggie did.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball and wrapped his fingers around them. He then called out the pokemon and before him stood Entei. Even though he didnt use it as much he still cared for the creature. He stood up and walked towards it. " I would never give up on you " he said with determination. Entei depended on him and the thought of losing him was unbearable to him. Entei was his friend the only who understood him how he really felt. Paul then returned it and safley put it away. He then went back to sit in the oak tree to think on how he was going to do this mission. He laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes to help him concentrate.

Little did he know , the awnser was around the corner...

AUTHER'S NOTE

So what do you think the next one will get way better trust me!

PLEASE REVIEW ! :)


	2. Over the Edge

UNFORSEEN LOVE

Chapter2: Over the Edge

**Thank you for your reviews. Heres the next chapter for you. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon in anyway**

**

* * *

**

The sound was faint at first ,but then it grew louder , a voice that sounded very familiar. Paul opened his eyes to concentrate on the sound. It sounded like a girl giving commands to a pokemon with great determination, something he had always done his entire life. There was no doubt about it he would know that voice from anywhere. It was the voice of that troublsome girl who was always around his rival.

" Why is she here" he wondered to himself, frowning that he was no longer alone. Deciding to investigate the intruder, he got up brushed himself of and head towards the directions of the noise.

" Go Cyndaquil, flame wheel, Mamoswine ice shard around him" cried Dawn, as the two pokemon obeyed their trainer. Although she smiling and having fun while practicing, her heart was not fully in the sport. She too, had matters of her own, unavoidable matters that just didn't seem to go away.

She had stumbled into this isolated forest on accident, while taking a walk away from the gang. Thinking that it will be a great place contemplate and train, she decided to stay. She had to get away from all the pressures that kept on building up.

"I have to win next years Grand Festival or else I will bring dishonor to the Hikari family. Everyone in my family have been top coordinators , and now their counting on me". she thought while clenching her hand.

They still think I lost to Zoey on purpose just because she is my friend ! Why would I lose on one of my biggest dreams". Then when I tried to convince them I tried my best that Zoey beat me fair. All they said it wasn't about her but the reputation the Hikari family hold, my mother was the only one who understood me". she said angrily.

She sighed " I miss mom, she would always encourage me on everything no matter how bad it was. She never gave up hope on me when others did, and when I was down she was always on my side". she smiled at her memories of her mother. "Now she hardly has time for me since she is top coordinator and I'm traveling around the region.

She shook her head " No I should think positive one day I'll be top coordinator and I'll prove everyone wrong" she said with her fist in the air. As she took the thought out of her mind she concentrated on the two pokemon beside her. " Come on guys on more time" she yelled happily, but before the pokemon did their attacks a leaf storm come out of nowhere crashing into her pokemonknocking them out. Dawn surprised at what just happened returned the fainted pokemon and turned to the direction where the attack came from and gasped as she saw the figure returned a torterra.

You? You're..." she struggled to say the name but said it. "Paul,... what did you do that for"? she yelled. How dare he attack he with no warning.

Paul stepped forward from the shadows where he had been observing her. He knew she wasn't focused, since any conscious person would have heard the rustlings from the bushes from where he hid. "What do you think your doing here ?" he growled in a low voice glaring at her.

" Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" she asked tauntingly. She silently smiled to herself,as the glare on Paul's face deepened. "I'm practicing with my pokemon is it such a crime?" she asked innocently. She did not mean to sound rude ,but she couldn't help it. His attitude was so cold so frigid, and that glare send chills down her spine.

Get out, your not wanted her," he commanded, pointing a finger to the nearest exit out of the forest. He wasn't going to stand around and take sarcastic remarks from anyone, especially her.

Dawn now returned his glare. " Why should I leave ? It' not like you own the place! The forest is vast , I don't see how i could be bothering you,"she spat very angry now he was really pushing her to the limits.

Both stood their throwing death glares at each other both refused to give up . Finally Dawn spoke " Humph , I don't need to take this from you. I'll go where ever I want, when I want, and if you don't like it then tough for you." and with that she turned around and walked away to another place where she could train.

" The nerve of that guy! Does he have any manners at all ? What is his problem barging in and demanding me to leave? What did I ever do to him? she thought furiously. She had never met such a rude person in her entire life. Letting an exasperated sigh she stopped and released her penguin like companion,and sat on the floor looking up at the clouds.

Paul followed her to make sure she had left, but he was wrong, as the sight of blue hair greeted him. Instead of taking the direct approach he decided to try another way. Besides , his first method he had already proven futile against her. She was no pullover.

He knew coordinators like her had one weakness; criticism. People like her just couldn't stand it, and he planned to use his knowledge to his advantage. " You use to much on releasing your pokemon. Also you care to much on your appearance. Your posture could use a little help too. And-"

" Shut up" screamed Dawn covering her ears. She couldn't take it anymore. His ignorance was driving her crazy. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone? "When I want your advice , I'll ask you for it !"she snapped. " In the meantime, keep your stupid comments to yourself and LEAVE ME ALONE.!"

Leave now the forest is a place for tranquility . Your shouting is disturbing the peace." he stated simply smirking to himself.

Dawn was about to explode but calmed herself and thought of an idea. " What do you say we have a battle, I win I stay, you win I leave deal?" she asked in the most polite way she could.

Paul scoffed " Ha you and your pretty little team can never beat me so why bother?" he crossed his arms and gave her a look.

That was the last straw. Insulting her was one thing, but her pokemon that was unacceptable. " How dare you insult my pokemon you jerk." she said with anger in every word. Paul remained neutral " I dare and I did". he said calmly not noticing the hole he was building deeper and deep forhimself. Words wouldn't obviously dent the guy. She needed to get him back but how. That's when she realized that he had been holding a pokeball ever since he interrupted her.

"Bingo" she thought. As quick as lighting she ran past Paul and grabbed the pokeball from his hand and dashed for the wilderness.

Paul was taken by but as soon as he recovered , he realized that she had taken Entei . Without a second thought he ran after her yelling. " YOU STUPID GIRL GIVE ME BACK ENTEI". Dawn froze for a bit realizing Paul had an Entei but she soon started running at a quicker pace.

Keeping up with the blue haired girl wasn't easy. There were times where he almost lost her. But fortunately for Paul he knew the forest better than anyone else, and soon he had her where he wanted her : cornered on the edge of the cliff.

Dawn halted just inches before the edge of the cliff. She turned around to run the other way but it was to late for Paul was waiting their with a smirk on his face.

" There is no where to run so hand me my Entei and I'll let you leave." he said coldly glaring as usual. But Dawn was not about to give up.

"Then apologize for what you said" she said furiously. " I can't apologize for something I didn;t say wrong," he shrugged his shoulders. " Then you shall not get it back".

That was all Paul was going to take from her . He started advancing towards her a step at a time. "YOU WILL GIVE ME ENTEI, EVEN IF I HAVE TO RESORT TO OTHER MEANINGS," he said through clenched teeth.

Dawn frightened by the sudden change began stepping backwards . " Not until you apologize" she managed to say.

Soon they were at the edge of the cliff, in the midst of a glaring contest. Neither one showing mercy to the other. They were both to busy to notice that the edge was begining to crack.

Suddenly, the edge of the cliff broke apart and crumbeled away sending the two teens trumbling down to the bottom. Screams escaped their lungs and filled the air. Then there was silence.

**cliffhanger ... literally . Wait till the next one.**


	3. Painful Memories

** _Unforseen Love _**

**Chapter 3 : Painful Memories **

**Thank you for all your reviews .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON **

**

* * *

**

_ Deep in the stillness of the lush forest, human life seemed void . Silence hung in the air like an icicle hangs on the roof on a winter's day. The wind afternoon blew, sending leaves to fly off the majestic big trees. The wind seemed to whisper gentel breaths, a secret that no one will ever know. In the distance birds twittered, rabbits and squirrles hunt for food before tha arrival of the winter months. Nature's course remained undisturbed, but it wasn;t all meant to last forever._

_ As the dust cleared, two bodies were revealed lying unconcious at the base of a tall cliff. Hidden, isolated, lost from society, it seemed that hope for Paul and Dawn were slim._

_Paul _stirred. Opening his eyes he found himself looking up at the sky covered by a roof of trees. He himself, was lying on his back on a pile of dried up leaves."Why does it feel like I've been hit by a thousand of bricks." he wondered, strainig his brain to remember. The last thing he could recall was the cliff crumbling and his body falling down. It humoured him to still see himself alive and breathing. Groaning, he rubbed his head to ease his painful headache, in doing so he caught sight of his arm wich was covered by cuts and bruises. He tried to get up , but he couldn't . It felt as if there was a stone resting on his chest. Raising his head, there was indeed something on top of him, something blue...

Dawn was in a sweet dream , a memory of her cherished past. A little girl at the age of 5, ran into a room. The flames of the fireplace flickered . In a rocking chair nearby was a middle aged woman with blue hair, rocking slowly and humming a tune. "Come my dear Dawn, come sit with me" she said in a honey sweet voice. She radiated the warmth, kindness, and softness of her mother. The girl giggled and ran up to her mother's lap snuggling closer to her chest." Momma.." she murmured. She sniffed. "Momma is wearing a diffrent fragrance". "But since when does she wear Cologne." "Your not Momma... " she gasped as her eyes opened and reality came crushing her dreams.

Paul stared in horror, as the blue haired girl tha annoyed him so much today, lay silently in his chest . He had every intention to push her off, but when he was about to he couldn't summon the will to do so. He didn't know why but the sight of her petite figure curled like a kitten snuggling closer to its mother, bestowed warmth in his heart. Oh, how he envied her. Ever since he could remember, he had always wished for a normal childhood . A mother, a father... a normal family whom he could love and snuggle with just like what Dawn was doing now. However life had a cruel way of turning it's back on you, and in an instant, all your hopes and dreams faint into thin air. The everything and everyone you love and cherishe become a disappeared memorie. These were his memories his past. A past he had long forgotten since he was forced to live with his grandfather.

Ok here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.


	4. New Beginings

**_Chapter4: New beginings _**

**_Sorry for the long wait on this story school has been such a pain but now that the end of the year is ending that means less homework YAY! I also want to thank all my reviewers you guys are great! SO HERE YOU GO ENJOY!_**

* * *

As Paul gazed, mesmerized by her sleeping form, he lost himself in his own thoughts, and his envy of a normal life.

Suddenly, Dawns eyes opened and she gasped. Lifting her head, she realized that her "mother" was actually the pretentious character she had met this afternoon. Frowning she let out a small cry of embarrasment and fought hard to control the blush that as slowly creeping through her cheeks. Backing away, she scramblede to remove herself from more contact with the purple-haired man, but the minuet she rose up , a pang of pain sprang up from her right foot and sent her crashing back down to the ground.

"OUCH!" she screamed, bending her knees up to her chest so that she can examine the problem. Slowly she rolled down the material of her socks to inspect the pain from her right leg. She hissed in pain at what she saw. Her leg looked like its been through a meat shredder . She tried to move her leg , around , but with each touchthe pain just increased. "I... think its broken," she said through clenched teeth , trying her best to hold her tears in from the excruciating pain.

Paul watched in silence. He didn't know what to do. Was he suppose to comfort her? Help her up? What could he do? He had never been in a situatio like this before. So,he did the only thing to do: watch.

"Why is he staribg at me?" wondered Dawn scowling. "Come to think about it hes been staring at me the whole time." she realized , as her cheeks turned a slight hue of red. Turning her head she decided to foocus her attention on her surroundings , rather than staring at the stotic boy. Glancing down, she noticed the other injuries present on her arms and body. They were minor scratches and bruises, nothing compared to the pain in her leg. Paul had worse scratches than her, but at least he didn't have a broken leg.

Abruptly, she realized she still held the pokeball in her hands. Sighing, she recalled that this was what caused caused them to fall off the cliffin the first place."Its no use trying to fight him now, we have greater problems in our hands , I can't even walk ! Might as well return it to him as a piece offering or something." she reasoned. She hated being the one to give in, but she really had no other choice. This game was tiring and rather childish, and if they were to continue their lives would definitely be at stake. "Hey", she said, turning to Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Here you go you win," she said cooly tossing the red, and white ball to him.

Paul caught it with ease and carefully examined it for any damage. He was too caught up in the recent events that he had forgotten she had taken Entei. He glared coldly into her colbat eyes. "If you hadn't taken it from me none of this woould have happened." he growled accusingyl.

Dawn was shocked. After all of this , he STILL wanted to continue arguing? What was wrong with him? Well if he wanted it his way, then so be it. She was perfectly capabel of arguing back, despite her current position. "Exuse me, but if you hadn't mad me so angry, I wouldn't have taken you pokemon!" she sneered back with equal force.

"If you had listened to me in the first place and left this place, I wouldn't have to resort to insults."

"Well, who died and made you the King? Since when do you control where I can and cannot go? Why couldn't you just have left me alone?" she scowled , once again he had triggered a risisng in her anger.

All of the sudden Paul rose to his feet. "Fine if you insist on being alone, then I will leave you alone," he stated simply glowering one last time before turning to leave.

Suprised by his unexpected movement , but refusing to show it she retorted angrily," Fine see if I care! As a maater of fact , thank you soo much for finally getting off my back!" Crossing her arms she turned her head away , indicating she no longer wanted to talk.

This just angered Paul even more. Without a second thought he walked briskly and soon , disappeared into the shadows of the forest

"The nerve of him blaming this whole incident on me! If its my fault then its just as much as his fault to!" fumed Dawn still in the same position she was earlier. She sighed , calming herself down. "Its no one fault who would have imagined that the cliff would break? Its just fate I guess...," she reasoned ,' and it sure looks like fate doesn't favor me ..." she rested her face down on her knees . Tears stung her eyes as the thought of bieng trapped in the forest forever entered her mind. She had not told anyone where she was, so there would not be anyone out looking for her. The only person that knew were she was, was Paul. And he'd be the last person I'd ask for help from, she added, disdainfully.

Just then she heard a noise. It was the rustling of the bushes. Startled, Dawn frantically glanced around. "There couldn't be any wild pokemon in this part if the forest could ther?" she gulped. With fear in her eyes she asked timidly "W-who's t-there?" slowly a figure emerged from behind, but it was no wild animal. No it was Paul.

"If she wants to sit there and rot in the forest that fine with me! I have no objections," seethed Paul as he stalked away into the forest. "Its not like I invited her here anyway.' He stormed farther and farthered away from the blue-haired girl, but the more he thought about her the more a little voice in his head nagged at him. Even though he despised her and her explosive anger , there was still something about her... something pure and innocent ... he couldn't quite describe , but he knew he had to protect it. Something inside of him just wouldn't let him forget the way she snuggled up tp him. He knew he couldn't leave her in the forest alone and defenceless . This part contained many mysterious thing, most of them dangerous. Leaving her here would bassically mean killing her himself. It wasn't something he would do. It wasn't right. He just couldn't let death take its toll without even attempting to help. Clenching his fists, he cursed his conscience and turned to head the way he came from.

"You? What do you want?" she spat bitterly . She was careful not to let her fright and suprise show. She didn't know why he was till here , but she was certain it wasn't good.

Paul said nothing nor did he flinchedn. Walking up to her he kneeled and took her leg to examine it more closely.

Dawn's eyes widen in surprise and pain. "Oww that hurts! Don't touch me! I thought you were going away? Why aren't you gone yet?" she yelled withdrwaing her leg from his grasp.

He could understand why she was acting like this , but know he needed her to understand that he wanted to help. Looking at her straight in the eye , he spoke. "Since were both stuck in here, we need to work together , if we ever want to get out of here. Let me take a look at your leg. I've had first aid trainig before and I think I can help," he said almost sincerely.

Dawn tilted her head sideways at him. 'Was that a subtle apology?' she wondered to herself in amazment . She never though Paul would be anything else but rude and obnoxious. Timidly, she nodded and Paul took her foot in his hands. Gently he touched her foot in diffrent positions and rubbed it in diffrent place, asking each time if it hurt. Dawn shut her eyes to help ease the pain.

Finally he set her foot down lightly on the floor " Good its not broken. Its only a sprain", he announced.

"That doesnt help us very much either does it ? I still can't walk." she stated blantly.

Paul thought for a moment and the reached the sleeve of his coat. Dawn saw what he was doing , she realized that he planned to wrap it around her wound . She shook her head, "No tou can't do that. Its your coat . You dont have to sacrifice it for me," she protestedpushing it gently from her.

"We have no other choice he stated and rippied the sleeve and wrapped it around her foot. After a few cycles , he tied a knot. He stood and held out his hand, signaling her to take it. She did, hesitating and with a light blush and he pulled her off the ground.

"Now don't let your right foot touch the floor" he instructed. Pulling her close to him, he leaned her body onto his own, so that he can tie the rest of the sleeve.

Blushing now fully, Dawn pulled herself away from him. It felt uncomfortable being to near him. Lowering her gaze she thanked him for his help. 'Maybe I was wrong about him. He doesn't seem so bad now at least he kind of apologized." she thought with a sly smile.

Paul grunted his acknoledgement. He didn't want to admit it but bieng so close to her was making his complex grow faintly warmer too. She wasn't like other girls. He had never met a girl that made him feel like this . He had never met a girl who talked back and spoke her mind freely either,but that was a diffrernt story.

Then wanting to change the subject he noted "Its getting dark , we should find a place to rest and find a way out in the morning".

Looking up at the setting sky Dawn agreed "Okay".

Leaning against Paul's shoulder for supportthe two figures stagered through the wilderness in search for shelter for the long cold night awaited for them.

**Sooo what do you think? I rewrote the chapter to add more things to it. I know Paul may be a lil occ but hey someones gotta melt the icy heart. Pls review it helps me a lot and maybe update more faster. PEACE OUT PEOPLES! XD**


End file.
